


Hello, I Love You

by fromthebeginningthen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crying Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit: Become Lesbians, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, is there really that much fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: ***I DO NOT GIVE THIS STORY PERMISSION TO BE UPLOADED ON THE FANFIC POCKET ARCHIVE***Tired of being a 30-year-old virgin, Connie uses Tinder and meets Hannah "Hank" Anderson, who agrees to meet with her.





	Hello, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to thank [nookienostradamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookienostradamus/pseuds/nookienostradamus) for being a wonderful beta and really helping me a lot with this piece! I seriously would not have been able to post this without you and I owe you for answering my obviously inexperienced questions!  
> I'd encourage everyone to check out their work, my favorite one is called [Exit Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621909/chapters/36272760)!
> 
> Second, I'd like to thank everyone in the Animal Farm discord for giving me encouragement and not letting my anxiety get the best of me!
> 
> I really wanted to add to the very few fem!HankCon fics out there, so this is my first addition to that!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Addendum: AO3 user Voskhodov has volunteered to translate this story so it is now available in Russian! You can find that [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8538345)! Thank you so much!

Going into it, Connie knew that using Tinder to lose her virginity was probably not the best route. She was certain her friends would encourage her to wait until she was dating someone so she wouldn’t regret it. She couldn’t fault their concern, they just cared for her, after all. So she decided not to let them know about her plans.

In reality, she had no emotional ties to the concept of her virginity. It just was. She simply was a person who hadn’t had sex, and that was fine. Except for the curiosity. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. How would it feel? Would she like it? Would it be good? Or would she back out at the last second?

At 32, she was damn tired of not having answers to any of these questions. It wasn’t like she went out of her way to avoid sex. Connie had dated in the past, but the opportunity for sex within those relationships never came around. And she was far too intimidated to attempt picking someone up at a club or bar. The variables in those places were too unpredictable, and she needed control.

That’s where Tinder came into play. It was notoriously used for hookups, so surely she could just make a profile and screen for potential women. But it was much harder than she thought.

After typing up and erasing several different bios, she finally settled on a brief one with scant detail. It simply read: Lesbian looking for an experienced woman.

She left out her interests since she wasn’t aiming to start a relationship and didn’t want to give anyone the wrong idea. With a few selfies added, she made her account live and started swiping with trepidation.

Living in Detroit had its perks, she had several matches by the end of the day and many more by the end of the week. The problem now, was explaining the situation and trying to figure out who was a good fit.

She talked to those who messaged her first. The other women were usually flirty and complimentary of her pictures and she responded in kind, though felt awkward in the process. She wasn’t used to flirting; it really had been a long time.

Some of the girls were too forward or seemed too eager and it scared Connie away. Others politely turned her down, looking for something less casual instead. One lady in particular accused her of being a man trying to take advantage of queer women. That person she ended up blocking. And the last set of girls told her she should just wait for someone special.

Well, she was tired of waiting--that was the whole point.

Finally, someone seemed promising enough that Connie actually exchanged information and met up at the other’s apartment. Unfortunately, Gwen must have lied about being alright with patience.

She grew more and more frustrated as Connie kept asking her to slow down or wanted a break from kissing. At some point, Gwen groped her breast and that was when Connie pushed her away and quickly gathered up her things.

She could hear the woman mutter “fucking tease” under her breath, and Connie did her best to ignore it on the way out. It still hurt.

That night she lay in bed, frustrated tears leaking out despite her stubbornness. There was no reason for this situation to be so difficult. Maybe she should just call the whole thing off and wait however many years to have the energy for dating again.

A notification alert interrupted her moping, and she sighed before grabbing her phone off the bedside table. The preview said it was from tinder, indicating a new match.

Wiping the tears away with one hand, she swiped the phone unlocked and looked to see who it was. It also vibrated with a message from the new match.

Clicking the profile revealed the woman to be Hannah, the 52 year old butch who had caught her eye on her first day of swiping. She was drawn to the maturity and experience in the woman’s face and her larger build. It brought to mind fantasies of being surrounded in Hannah’s embrace whether it was romantic or sexual in nature.

With a blooming blush, she realized it may not be fantasy for long.

She switched back to the message section and opened Hannah’s.

> H: I wanna say I’m flattered you swiped right on me, but I’m half convinced it was an accident
> 
> C: What makes you say that?
> 
> H: Your young and gorgeous, why would you be into someone like me?
> 
> C: Butch?
> 
> H: Old

Connie laughed at that.

> C: If middle aged is the new old, what does that make the elderly?
> 
> H: Ancient
> 
> C: Haha! Seriously though, I find you very attractive. You’re just my type even.

The three dots appeared and disappeared for a couple minutes before another message finally came through.

> H: Well thank you, been a while since I heard that
> 
> C: : )
> 
> H: So
> 
> H: Any particular reason you’re “looking for an experienced woman”?
> 
> C: Yes, but bear with me. It’s kind of a forward proposition.
> 
> H: Hon, I’ve got 20 years on you, I’m sure it won’t surprise me

Connie’s cheeks heated at the term of endearment. She knew it was just a thing some people did with strangers, but still.

> C: Okay.
> 
> C: Basically I’m a virgin, but I’m really curious so I’m trying to find someone who will have the patience to share this first experience with me. No, I won’t regret it. No, I’m not secretly a man. No, I’m not getting back at religious parents. No, I’m not straight and trying to experiment. I’m just curious and this would answer a lot of questions for me so I can stop wasting my time thinking about it constantly.

Another couple minutes went by before Hannah responded, leaving Connie to bite her lip in worry.

> H: Um okay
> 
> H: I’m guessing a lot of people had negative things to say about it?
> 
> C: Yes, either that or they had a virginity kink and freaked me out. One girl I actually met up with and I didn’t go through with it.
> 
> C: I need to go slow and be eased into things, but she didn’t respect that so I left.
> 
> H: Sounds like an asshole
> 
> C: She was.
> 
> C: What do you think?
> 
> H: I think I’m interested. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone cause I was dealing with some shit
> 
> H: But I miss it, I enjoy it, and I think I’m done with dating at this point

> C: Good. That’s good.
> 
> C: I think we might be a good fit.

They exchanged numbers and quickly worked out the details. They decided Saturday at Hannah’s place was best, so one week from today.

Hannah made a comment on how Connie shouldn’t be so trusting of strangers which is when Connie found out Hannah was a cop and definitely didn’t choke on her spit at the confirmation that this woman could pin her down.

Needless to say, Connie went to bed happy that night. She had a really good feeling about this. Even the flirting came easy. It felt so natural, as if her social ineptitude took a backseat.

~~~~~

The week went by slow as anything. It was hard to focus on her classes, even the fitness training one. She found herself taking a lap as punishment for missing instructions from the drill sergeant.

As it got closer to the weekend, both her anticipation and anxiety grew. Even her housemate and friend, Mary, had picked up on her unusual energy and questioned her. Connie just lied and said she was just feeling a little stir crazy.

Mary suggested that they go out for drinks with their group of friends, but she turned it down, claiming that she was going to visit her sister across the city.

Connie could tell her friend was still suspicious, but was glad that Mary seemed to settle for waiting for Connie to tell the truth in her own time.

The one thing that helped the week go by was the texts she shared with Hannah. They were innocuous, not at all illicit in nature.

They would talk about what they were doing and the different interests they shared. Hannah was excited to find out that Connie was in the police academy, and said her door was always open if Connie needed advice. She made a point to specify this would be the case even if Saturday never happened.

Connie was really touched by the offer. None of her friends or family knew anything about being an officer. A few of them actually had some negative words to say about the career path, and it made her feel a bit ashamed at wanting to be a detective.

She opened up to Hannah about this.

> H: Fuck them you’re a good person. You’re gonna be catching some terrible people that deserve to rot, that’s a good thing to do
> 
> H: Then if you see a cop being a shitbird you punch em or you tell me and I’ll punch em
> 
> C: Have you punched a cop before?
> 
> H: Many times, my disciplinary file is personally responsible for the chief’s coronary
> 
> C: Hannah!
> 
> H: Kidding, she hasn’t had one...yet
> 
> H: And this is gonna sound weird but, call me Hank? Hannah was always too girly for me, but if I put Hank on my profile it might give people the wrong idea you know?

Connie tried the name out loud.

“Hank.”

It rolled easily off her tongue. She liked it, it was unique for a woman and it suited Hank. Nothing about her was typical, this was just another facet of that.

~~~~~

On Friday, Connie learned that Hank had a dog. A big Saint Bernard named Sumo. She begged for pictures and Hank joked that the only reason Connie hadn’t backed out yet was because of her dog. Connie reminded her that she wouldn’t be doing this at all had she not been fully on board.

And fully on board she was. The anxiety didn’t even surface until Saturday morning.

Connie woke up earlier than usual and felt rather nauseous. She cursed her anxiety for manifesting in this way and decided rubbing one out would help relax and ease her nerves.

It did. Mostly. She tried not to think of Hank because it felt...rude? Like doing so without permission was invasive. However, as soon as her fingers found a good rhythm around her clit, she found her thoughts drifting to a certain lieutenant.

She closed her eyes and finished with a whispered “Hank” falling from her lips.

She was only relaxed for a minute or so until it hit her again that that won’t be a fantasy for long.

“Fuck.”

~~~~~

Knocking on Hank’s door at five o’clock later that evening gave Connie quite the shot of adrenaline through her system and already sent her heart rate accelerating. She took a steadying a breath as she listened to a dog barking and Hank’s footsteps make their way to the door.

Hank opened it and had one hand held fast on Sumo’s collar to keep the big pup from lunging up at their guest.

“Hey, Connie, come on in.”

“Hi.” She smiled and took in Hank’s appearance. Her hair was pulled back and her loudly patterned shirt was hideous. It was wonderful.

Hank closed the door behind her and finally released the dog, who’d calmed down.

Connie knelt down and rubbed the dog generously around the ears. “Who’s a good boy? Yes you are, you’re so cute!”

A bit self-conscious, she glanced up and saw Hank staring down at her with an amused look. She grinned sheepishly and stood back up, wringing her hands together. “So…”

Hank motioned to the kitchen table in the other room. “I ordered pizza and it got here a few minutes ago.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I figure it uh,” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Dinner would be a nice way to relax, kill the awkward of just meeting up.”

Connie walked past her and smiled, “That sounds perfect.” Things were already going a million times better than they did with Gwen and her heart fluttered.

Hank followed her over and stopped by the fridge. “Want anything to drink? I got Coke and water. Sorry there’s no alcohol.” She grimaced.

“That’s fine. I just want water anyway, thank you.” As she took a seat at the table where two boxes were resting, she felt curious about why there wasn’t anything alcoholic. But, that wasn’t her business. At least not with the type of arrangement they had.

Hank got them both some water and sat down in the chair next to her. “I got one cheese ‘cause I wasn’t sure what you like.”

Connie opened it and pulled out a slice, just cooled off enough to eat. “That’s good. I hate pepperoni.” Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Hank chuckled and reached for a slice of cheese as well. “Definitely won’t be eating the pepperoni one then.”

“Oh,” she covered her mouth while still chewing. “Sorry.”

Hank waved her free hand. “Don’t worry about it, it would be kind of bad to have pepperoni breath if you hate it.”

“Why?”

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, “When I kiss you.”

Connie’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_ .” She felt another blush rise to her cheeks. Right, _that’s_ happening soon.

Hank winked and continued eating.

When they finished, they moved to the couch and Hank turned a basketball game on as a buffer for silence. But as soon as she asked Connie about how her training was going, there wasn’t much silence left to fill.

The two exchanged stories about their times there. At one point, Hank was horrified to discover that the old drill Sergeant present back in her day was still there struggling to hold onto a job he was way too old for.

“What does he even do?” she groaned.

Between giggles, “He tries intimidating us on the course, and you can tell the other instructors just kind of let him do his thing. Last I heard they’re trying to get him to just do proctoring for exams.”

“ _Fuck_ , he’s old.”

“Yes! Now you can stop referring to yourself that way,” she said while reaching to put a hand on Hank’s shoulder and retreating last minute. Initiating contact was...yeah.

To her surprise, Hank’s expression grew fond and she took said hand in her own and resting another on Connie’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

She could feel her pulse racing and nodded. As Hank drew closer, all she could think was if her lips were too dry or too moist and where the heck does she put her hands?

Finally, their lips met and her eyes fluttered shut. Hank began slow, with short, chaste kisses. Like gently easing her into deeper waters.

Hank’s lips were soft and moved with determined ease. She gave Connie’s bottom lip the slightest nip, causing her breath to hitch, before parting her lips and introducing the touch of her tongue.

Connie parted her own and followed the give and take of Hank’s tongue. Just quick brushes before Hank really started exploring her mouth.

Hank pulled back, resting her forehead against Connie’s and moving her hand to tangle in the waves at the back of Connie’s neck.

Connie opened her eyes and met blue ones staring back, with the pupils noticeably dilated. She brushed some stray bangs out of Hank’s face and tucked them behind her ear before smiling and leaning in again.

Hank had other ideas, as she trailed kisses across Connie’s jaw and down to the side of her neck.

Connie sighed at the feeling and tilted her head to expose more of her neck. Hank bit down just enough to cause a slight sting and then soothed it away by sucking a mark in its place.

A soft exhalation left Connie’s mouth, and she reached up blindly to clutch Hank’s shirt.

Finally, Hank trailed her way back up to Connie’s lips and pulled away after settling a hand on Connie’s knee. Her fingers brushed just under the skirt resting against Connie’s thighs.

“Let’s move to the bedroom.”

Connie stared into the other woman’s eyes and saw nothing but patience and desire reflected back. All at once, the nervous tension in her stomach gave way to warm anticipation. Her breathing was heavier and she felt exhilarated, with heat still coursing through her body.

“Okay,” Connie said at last.

After that one word, Hank led her down the hall and to the bedroom by her hand. Hank took a moment to shut the door so Sumo wouldn’t bother them.

Connie stood in the middle of the room, looking at everything and pretending not to. There was a shelf with some records in disarray, and the open closet doors revealed a similar type of organization for clothes. One side table held a lamp which was switched on, and the other held a picture frame turned upside down. She briefly wondered who was on the other side.

Connie wanted to sit on the bed, but wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. So she looked to Hank for guidance once she heard the sound of the door clicking shut.

Thankfully, Hank walked over and brought their lips together, ending the indecision. She slowly walked Connie backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she sat down. Hank’s hands had started roaming all the while, brushing slowly down her sides and ending at her hips.

Hank grabbed her waist, and Connie only had a half second to break the kiss and stare at her in confusion before Hank used her strength to lift and scoot Connie to the middle of the bed.

Connie let out a surprised yelp and clutched Hank’s upper arms for balance, bringing Hank down on top of her. The new proximity combined with the show of strength sent arousal straight between her legs and left her itching with anticipation.

She subtly squeezed her thighs together to calm herself and felt the damp crotch of her panties touch the inside of her thigh.

Hank settled herself off to the side and grabbed a pillow to maneuver under Connie’s head. One of the sleeves on her shirt must have slipped down because Hank then began pressing soft kisses on her exposed collarbone.

Quietly, Hank asked against her skin, “Still okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Connie said as Hank’s words sent tingles to the back of her head. She was very comfortable, and she wanted more. Wanted Hank to start touching her lower down but didn’t know how to go about asking for it.

“Good.” Hank moved one hand to the hem of Connie’s shirt and slipped her hand underneath just so. She didn’t reach Connie’s breasts, but instead trailed fingertips along her ribs and the waistband of her skirt.

Her fingers left fire in their wake, which was at odds with the goosebumps that formed. Connie’s stomach twitched as it tickled and the sensation sent another throb of desire through her, causing her to part her legs without thinking.

Hank spoke close to her ear. “What’s the furthest you’ve gone with someone?”

The whispered words sent tingles through her head and she just barely stopped herself from moaning out loud. “J-just kissing.”

Hank sucked a kiss behind her earlobe. “Do you want to more now?”

Connie let out a shaky breath and nodded her head yes. She gasped as Hank’s fingers dipped under the waistband and played with the top of her panties. Another wave of arousal flared.

Hank moved her hand back up and hooked a leg around Connie’s knee, pulling it just enough to part Connie’s legs further. “Do it now.”

Connie faced Hank abruptly, accidentally bumping their noses together. “What?” It came out as a squeak.

“Show me how you get off when you’re alone.”

Connie was panting at that point and she could feel her heart pounding against her sternum. She was on fire. “Can you look away? Just for a minute?”

Hank nodded and initiated a kiss.

As they kissed deeply, Connie slipped a hand down, into her skirt. It brushed past Hank’s on the way and settled finally atop her warmth. The fabric was soaked through. She had to break off their kiss with a moan as she trailed her fingers back up to softly brush against her clit.

She was too sensitive for satisfying pressure through one layer of fabric, so Connie moved her hand back out and this time cupped herself over her skirt. She felt heat rush to her face in embarrassment and she hesitated.

“I know it’s weird,” she forced out a laugh at herself. “Um, direct stimulation just...hurts?”

Hank’s eyes softened but the lust was still there. “You’re not weird hon, now touch yourself.”

Connie smiled, and offered a relieved sigh. She leaned in for a quick kiss and put as much gratefulness as she could into the brief contact.

Hank went back to mouthing at her neck and Connie began stroking herself through the fabric. Getting into her usual rhythm was easy, but this time every gasp and tiny hip thrust was felt and heard by someone else. It was exhilarating.

It only took a couple minutes to get close and she wondered if Hank could tell she was right on the edge. Her rhythm sped up and she seemed to breathe in gasps alone.

Connie hardly noticed when Hank reached past her own waistband to touch herself. She moaned at the thought that this was turning Hank on too.

After a minute, Hank pulled her hand out and wiped it on the sheets before placing it on top of Connie’s. “Feel how wet you are for me,” she said.

Connie didn’t even think. Partially guided by Hank’s hand, she slipped her fingers under her skirt and into her panties. She inserted two of her fingers and slowly thrust them a couple times before pulling them out. They glistened and Hank grasped her hand, bringing her fingers up to Hank’s face. She made direct eye contact with Connie and slid them onto her tongue and closed her lips, moaning around them.

“ _Ohmygod_.” Connie whimpered and pushed her head back against the pillow. She felt Hank’s tongue swirl around her fingers, sucking off all traces of where they’d been. She’d never been so turned on in her life. She moved her free hand to her face.

“You can’t just _do that_ ,” Connie whined.

Hank removed her fingers with a popping sound. “I believe I just did. You taste good, by the way.”

A strangled noise left Connie’s mouth and Hank chuckled.

Hank then rolled onto her back and began unbuttoning her jeans. “If you’re still with me, take off your underwear.”

Connie shot her a faux-annoyed look and slid her panties down and threw them off to the floor before she had time to second guess herself. She grimaced a little as she realized putting them back on later was going to feel disgusting.

She wasn’t distracted for long, as the sound of Hank’s pants hitting the floor joined shortly after. She wouldn’t complain about the flow of air hitting her wet skin either.

Hank also unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her stomach exposed and revealing a sports bra. Connie couldn’t stop staring. She wanted to feel that belly against her; it looked so soft.

She reached out and Hank swatted her hand away.

“Uh uh, later. Right now it’s all about you hmm?”

“Okay.” Connie was slightly disappointed, but mentally promised herself _later_ would happen.

Hank sat up and crawled until she was in between Connie’s legs. She rubbed her hands up and down Connie’s thighs and guided them until her feet were flat on the bed.

The position caused her skirt to bunch up at the crease between hip and thigh and placed her on display for Hank.

Connie fought to resist the urge to close her legs in embarrassment and block Hank’s view. She wanted this, but was self-conscious about showing this part of herself to someone else.

Hank seemed to sense her hesitance and leaned down until their bodies were pressed together to give her a lingering kiss.

Connie felt a hand repeatedly smoothe her hair behind her ear. It was soothing.

Once sufficiently calmed down, Connie broke the kiss and rubbed her nose against Hank’s. “I’m good.”

“Good.” Hank smiled and resumed her previous position. “You’re beautiful Connie, everywhere.”

Connie bit her lip then beamed at the compliment. “As are you.”

Hank rolled her eyes and started rubbing one of Connie’s thighs, lowering herself down to begin pressing kisses to the other. “How would you feel if I used my mouth?”

Connie gripped the sheets. “Good, probably.”

“Let’s test that theory, hmm?”

Connie thought it would be instant, but it wasn’t. Hank took her time, exploring first Connie’s thighs, then hips. Her kisses would grow closer and closer to the one place she wanted them most, then they’d back off again. It sent her heart racing and her fists pulled the sheets loose.

After what seemed like forever, with Connie feeling wetness begin sliding down to her ass, she finally had enough. “Hank, please!”

Hank finished sucking a mark into her inner thigh. “Please what?”

“ _Please_ touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you.” Hank dragged her nose just close enough to brush feather light against the hood.

Connie squirmed and gripped the sheets tighter in her hands. “Oh my god. Jesus Christ Hank, you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

Hank clicked her tongue. “The mouth on you, so desperate. But I think you’ve waited long enough.”

Finally, _finally_ Hank used one hand to pull the hood back and flicked her tongue once then twice over that sensitive spot.

Connie whimpered and her legs twitched violently, not used to anyone else’s touch being there and almost becoming overstimulated. The softness of Hank’s tongue was pleasurable, unlike the direct touch of fingers. It was also very hot and very wet and unlike anything she’d ever felt down there.

Hank backed off and moved down to her folds, breathing in deep. She licked a stripe from the bottom up, but stopping before reaching Connie’s clit. She did it over and over, then sucked on the soft inner lips, leaving Connie gasping.

A rhythm was established, occasionally broken by a soft kiss to Connie’s clit. She sighed and twitched, feeling her orgasm build and then ebb at every break in the pattern.

Hank pulled back just enough to slip her fingers between Connie’s folds, gently stroking up and down before sliding them carefully inside.

She let her tongue begin flicking against the clit, alternating between that and wet kisses. All the while, she worked two fingers inside and crooked them, feeling for that textured area she wondered if Connie knew about. Experimentally, she curled her fingers harder, adding pressure to the spot.

Connie had been moaning above her, but now she reached one hand down and tangled it in Hank’s hair, messing up her ponytail.

“Wha-“

Hank smiled against her pussy as another curl of the fingers abruptly cut off whatever Connie had to say.

Connie dug her head into the pillow and tried moving her clit closer to Hank’s face, but was stopped by the hand holding her in place. The proof of strength just added to the waves of arousal and pleasure flowing through her.

Hank’s movement slowly grew faster and more forceful, which corresponded to the rate of Connie’s gasps and whimpers.

She didn’t let her moans out as loud as they could be from force of habit of living with roommates.

Hank hummed against her and said, “I want to hear you.”

Connie moaned in response. Louder. She could be vocal here, she thought. It was just the two of them and god help her, Hank _liked_ it.

She could feel her orgasm building again and she wanted- no. Needed it. No more teasing, or she couldn’t be held liable for shoving Hank out of the way and finishing herself off.

“Hank,” She whimpered. “Please, I need-”

Hank continued thrusting her fingers into the g spot, making sure to stimulate Connie both inside and out. “What do you need, hon?”

“Ah!” She didn’t want to say it. It was still embarrassing saying these things out loud.

With a teasing smile, Hank stopped moving altogether and Connie groaned in frustration.

“I need to hear you say it,” Hank said.

“Okay! Okay, just please don’t stop, please,” Connie whined. She felt burning around her eyes and hoped to god she wouldn’t start crying.

Hank sped up again with a happy grunt.

Connie had a few false starts, but finally she was able to force the words out. “I need to come.”

“Can’t hear you.”

Connie looked down and saw Hank staring back at her, which sent her that much closer to the edge. “I need to come!”

It seemed like that’s what Hank wanted to hear because she steadily increased the speed until Connie was a mess, letting out whimpers on every breath and chest heaving.

“Please Hank.”

Connie let out a chorus of “yes, yes, yes,” as Hank didn’t let up. With one extra hard suck to Connie’s clit, she finally fell over the edge.

Hank felt her twitch under her tongue as more wetness coated her fingers and Connie’s legs shuddered.

Aftershocks raced through Connie’s lower body, sending involuntary thrusts to her hips, which were still held in place by Hank’s hand.

Before she came down fully, Hank started up again.

Connie yelped in shock and curled her toes against the bed. “Hank!”

Hank didn’t let up until Connie cried out shortly after from a second orgasm. Finally, Hank backed off and let her shudder through the aftershocks.

As she came down, she raised her head and saw Hank nuzzling her face against Connie’s thigh. It sent a jolt of longing through her stomach and she realized the prickling at her eyes had turned into tears.

Hank pressed a kiss to the inside of Connie’s thigh then wiped her face on the inside of the shirt she still wore. She crawled up and lay next to Connie, pulling her close to her chest.

Connie didn’t realize her chest was heaving. She felt Hank press light kisses to her forehead, then heard her say, “ You did so good.”

 _Kiss_.

“So perfect.”

 _Kiss_.

“You’re okay, shhh.”

Connie hiccuped a laugh and felt completely enveloped in Hank’s arms. All of Hank’s attention was on her, calming her. She felt care for more now than with any other girlfriend in the past.

It made her ache for a relationship that wasn’t a part of their deal. She wanted to believe this could mean more, but it probably didn’t. This was probably how Hank treated everyone she slept with. But she could think about that later. No one had to know that right now, she was pretending that Hank loved her.

She pulled her face out of Hank’s objectively nice chest and wiped away her tears. “Sorry. Just...yeah.”

Hank gave her the softest smile. “I get it, the first shared orgasm is always overwhelming.”

“A little bit. Thank you.” She placed a hand on Hank’s cheek and they shared a lingering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Connie only had one thing to ask: “When can we go again?”

Hank’s eyebrows raised in shock and she barked out a laugh. “Hell, right now if you want. I got all night.”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, I love to hear what people think of my work whether it's good or bad!  
> Check out my other HankCon work if you want (pssst it's a fake/pretend relationship fic) or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thehankconsucc) if you wanna hear me scream about this ship some more!
> 
> Also the title is from The Doors song of the same name, they're rad.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Saying this here because it feels more anonymous than saying it on twitter and I want to say it /somewhere/ so. Writing this wasn't just another pwp to me. It was only my second time ever writing sex, and first time writing it with women. Writing this was a really vulnerable exploration, one that I only had the comfort and safety of having in fiction. To write this was to step far outside of my comfort zone, but in a way that felt healthy and freeing. I'm an asexual lesbian, and I don't really know what to do with that knowledge. But I know this is one of the first real steps I've taken toward accepting not being straight. I had a girlfriend for the first time last year, but my internalized feelings created this inability to let go and have a real relationship. We didn't really seem or act more than friends, and I regret that I never had the courage to say what I thought and what I had anxiety about. I don't think I'll be ready to date again soon, but writing this felt like for one of the first times that I was being authentic. Even if I never have interest in engaging in sex in real life, this still was just. Yeah. Anyway, phew, glad I got that off my chest. Gonna post this and take a nap!


End file.
